choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sophomore, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Sophomore, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner Choice 4 * Stripe Right * Honey Dijon * Romp Around the Rosie Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 7 This is the option to explore the Closet Chapter One: Semi-Charmed Life Choices Choice 1 * Meet my new roommate! (No effect) * Start classes! (No effect) * Reconnect with friends! (No effect) Choice 2 * Should we set some ground rules? (No effect) * Did you unpack earlier? (No effect) * Are you going to throw that away? (No effect) Choice 3 * It's fine. ("Passive Aggressive" Just say what's on your mind!) * I think we're a bad match. ("Direct" At least you were honest.) Choice 4 * Not so bad. (No effect) * Hard to live with. (No effect) * Literally a trash goblin. (No effect) Choice 5 * Switch rooms? (No effect) * Move off campus? (No effect) * Hope the earth swallows all our roommates. (No effect) Choice 6 * The Newspaper with me and James! (No effect) * Kaitlyn's band! (No effect) * LARP club! (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris/Kaitlyn/James/Zig or Single Path) *I'm here for you. (��12) *Maybe another time. If you didn't pick the diamond option, achievement unlock ("Bug Off" There's no way you can live here now!) later on in this chapter. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *You've always shown strong leadership skills. (Confidence improved with Chris) *You're incredibly likable! Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *You're talented without Natasha. *All that matters is that you're enjoying yourself. Diamond Choice 1 (James) *I'm sure you'll be a great editor-in-chief. *You don't need to have your whole life figured out. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *We're all on your side *I'm sure you'll find your crowd. Diamond Choice 1 (Single) Zack will be with you in this path *You've got the post adventure blues. *You're worried about the future. ("Cockroach Blocked") achievement at the end of the diamond choice for all paths. Choice 8 *In a bug-infested dorm room. (No effect) *On a friend's coach. (No effect) *In the library. (No effect) Chapter Two: Carry Me Home Choices Choice 1 *Charming! *Like it needs some TLC. *Condemned. Choice 2 *Restore it to its former glory! *Try not to trash it... more. Choice 3 *The parties! (No effect) *The peace and quiet! (No effect) *Living with your besties again! (No effect) Choice 4 *You've found your calling! (Confidence improved with Zack) *You have a penchant for punishment. (No effect) Choice 5 *Go quirky and bright. (��25) *Go sleek and modern. (��20) *Save my money. ("Repeating Offender" you decided to reuse your old decorations.) Choice 6 *That I'm living with you all again. (No effect) *To be away from Rachel. (No effect) *That my bedroom is the farthest from everybody else's. (No effect) Choice 7 *I'm so happy for you! (No effect) *Wait... What about Becca? (No effect) Choice 8 *Being kappa president. *Repairing things with Becca. *Making decisions for yourself. Choice 9 *I'm... sorry? *You better check your attitude, James Ashton. Choice 10 *Big deal! *Lot of work. Choice 11 *Love to stay and help! (��19) (Confidence improved with James) *Rather start on this article. Diamond Choice 1 *A portfolio is usually longer than this. *Journalism is nonfiction. *A DnD quest isn't real writing. Diamond Choice 2 *Then why are you here? *Maybe try photography club? Diamond Choice 3 *Have you reported before? *What sort of things do you like to cover? *Are you single? Diamond Choice 4 *Perfect! *Okay. *Very cute. (Playing Matchmaker) Chapter Three: Run-Around ''Choices '''Choice 1' *What's your initial impression of the team? (+Newspaper) *How many players do you have on the team? *It looks like you'll be invited to lots of frat parties now. Choice 2 *Have you been working out for this position? *What are your thoughts on being team captain as a sophomore? (+Newspaper) *What do captains do? Choice 3 *What is the tryout process like? *Any hotties on the team? *Any standout players so far? (+Newspaper) "Eye on the Ball": Your interview questions will make for a strong article & Confidence improved with Chris in Chapter 7 if you get all +Newspapers. Choice 4 *It sounds like you're getting ahead of yourself. (Confidence improved with Zig) *Maybe you should talk to them? Choice 5 *I want to help. (��17) (Confidence improved with Zig) *Hang in there. ("Hands Off" Sometimes the best pep talk is no talk.) Diamond Choice 1 *This is nothing you haven't dealt with before. *I don't think they are. Diamond Choice 2 *What do you want to be? *Did you play sports when you were younger? Diamond Choice 3 *You'll be able to bond more with Chris. *Your family will be proud of you for sticking through this. *I can't wait to see you succeed Choice 6 *Don't call me 'babe.' *I hope you aren't referring to yourself. Choice 7 *Zig, don't take his bait *Screw off, Manny *Chris, do something. ("False Start" Chris's first day as captain isn't going smoothly.) Choice 8 *This is only your first day. (Confidence improved with Chris) *You can always call up Darren. Choice 9 *Head to the botanical gardens later? (��18) *Hang out with our housemates tonight? Diamond Choice 4 *Take out my phone and snap a picture. *Gather some cherry blossoms. *Kiss his cheek. Diamond Choice 5 *Tell me more about AJ. *What was the weirdest dream you've had recently? *Kiss me. You only get the last options in Diamond Choice 4 and 5 if you are dating Chris. Nature Retreat. Choice 10 *Are you going to class? *I guess you haven't cleaned the room? Chapter Four: Bills, Bills, Bills Choices Choice 1 *That's awful! I'm so sorry! (No effect) *Maybe this will be a good experience for you.(No effect) Choice 2 *I'm honestly curious about your cleaning skills. *I'm sure my friends will be fine with it. *I think you're pretty cool, actually. *I wouldn't mind being closer to you. (Relationship improved with Becca) You only get one of the last two depending on your relationship status. Choice 3 *Isn't as awful as you think. (No effect) *Is in a really tough spot right now.(No effect) *Would make a great housemate.(No effect) Choice 4 *We can find a way to make this work! *You deserve to be happy too! (Confidence improved with Becca) Choice 5 *Let you get settled in. (No effect) *Help you move your stuff. (No effect) *Have some roommate bonding time! (No effect) Choice 6 *Let me help you. (��16) *You'll do fine. (Tough Love) Diamond Choice 1 *Determined. *Compassionate. (Confidence improved with Becca) *Irresitable (Relationship improved with Becca) The last choice will only appear if you are single or if you pursue a relationship with Becca Diamond Choice 2 *Think of this like a game *Be discerning. "Financial Advisor" you gave Becca some helpful advice at Uskea Choice 7 *I hope we can do this again.(No effect) *Soon you won't even need my help! (No effect) *Next time, let's go on a real date. (No effect) The last choice will only appear if you are single or if you pursue a relationship with Becca Choice 8 *I'd love to help! (��15) *Actually, I need to work on this article. Diamond Choice 3 *Doing my laundry? *Getting rid of spiders? *Giving me the nuclear codes, Mr. Bond? Diamond Choice 4 *If you love it for now. It's worth it. *It seems like you've found something that really clicks. (Confidence improved with Zack) Choice 9 *Toss one my way! ("Pop It Like It's Hot" you won't say no to a food fight.) *Let's not make a mess. ("Neatnik" this house is going to stay spotless, damn it!) Chapter Five: Party Up Choices Choice 1 *Can you calm down, please? *You're all bark and no bite Choice 2 *We don't need to be popular. *You can do it without being mean. Choice 3 (Chris) *How could I say no? (��20) *We don't have time. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Maybe she's been busy? *She probably just lost interest. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) *You're not going to fail. (Confidence improved with Chris) *Even when life gets tough, you won't be all alone. A Stitch in Time. Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * It does look cool. (��20) * We should pick up the party supplies. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Do you and your dad ever bond over music? * Is your dad happy that you're in a band? Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * If music is what you love, you should go for it. (Confidence improved with Kailtyn) * It's okay to have a hobby your passionate about. For The Record: You learned more about Kaitlyn in the antique store Choice 3 (James) Diamond Choice 1 (James) Choice 3 (Zig) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) Choice 3 (Becca) * That sounds like fun (��20) * We should keep going. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * What was Lily like? * But you had other friends, right? Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * You're looking for somewhere to belong. * You feel trapped and you want to be free. (Confidence Improved with Becca) Bird In A Cage: You learned more about Becca in the antique store Choice 4 *Awesome! (No effect) *Way too many people! (No effect) Choice 5 *Smells Like School Spirit (��20) *Sheer Bliss (��20) *Pearls Just Wanna Have Fun (��20) *Trailblazer (��20) *Current outfit. Choice 6 *Bittersweet. (No effect) *Strange. (No effect) *Right (No effect) Choice 7 *How are things going with Darren? *How's band practice? Choice 8 *How did you get into writing? *What do you like to do for fun? *What do you think of James? (Playing Matchmaker) Hostess with the Mostess' if you bought any of the diamond outfits.'' '''Choice 9 *Chris is trying to bring everyone together. *You could be a good influence on Manny. Choice 10 *Becca's figuring out a lot of stuff right now. *At least you have some other friends. Choice 11 *I don't believe you. *Who even invited you? Choice 12 *He's all talk. *We should be on our guard. Chapter Six: Smells Like Teen Spirit Choices Choice 1 *Why else would he show up at our party? *He's so skeezy! *He said so! Choice 2 *I'm positive! (��17) (Confidence improved with Zack in Chapter 7) *Actually, I might be too busy. Choice 3 *Thief! *Who the heck are you? Choice 4 *I'm guessing you're a student? *Have you been in a band before? *How did you meet the band? Choice 5 *I believe in you guys. *I love seeing you pursue your passion. *Annisa's cute. (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 6 *I'd be happy to help! (��18) *Sorry, I'm crushed for time. Diamond Choice 1 *Doom and despair *Love and sunshine *The perpetual ennui of being a millennial in today's bleak reality Confidence improved with Kaitlyn. Diamond Choice 2 *What are your plans for the year? *Any word from Natasha? Choice 7 *This place is starting to look like a home. *Are you two sick of each other yet? *It must be nice not having to worry about other housemates. Choice 8 *Is everything okay? *That was kind of weird. Choice 9 *Eight Days a Week (��25) (Team Spirit) *Twenty-Four Hours a Day (��25) (Team Spirit) *Current outfit. Choice 10 *We'll leave them in the dust. *It'll be a close game. *We'll lose. Choice 11 This choice is timed! *Chris! (Team Spirit: Chris appreciates your support!) *Zig! (Team Spirit: Zig appreciates your support!) *Knights! Choice 12 *Worried. *Confident in them! Choice 13 (If the team wins the big game) *Lead the cheer! *Pour Gatorade over Chris and Zig! *Kiss Chris/Zig. You only get last option if you are dating one of them. Homecoming Champs. Choice 13 (If the team loses the big game) *There's always next game! *You did well! *There's a release party coming up! Homecoming Blues: The team lost the big game. Chapter Seven: Livin' La Vida Loca ''Choices '''Choice 1' * How are you feeling? * Are you ready to party? Choice 2 * All Tea No Shade (��25) * No thanks. Selecting the second choice will bring you to the Closet Choice 3 * How's the presidency? * Where are Logan and Tripp? * Do anything fun lately? "Hostess With The Mostess" if you bought any of the diamond outfits Choice 4 * How's your love life? * How's band practice going? Choice 5 * Front Page Story Confidence improved with Chris and Confidence improved: You Choice 6 This choice will only appear if you picked the diamond choice in Chapter 6. * Op-ed Confidence improved with Zack and Confidence improved: You Choice 7 * Kaitlyn (��19) (Playing Matchmaker) * James (��19) (Playing Matchmaker) * Myself ("Off Duty" you'll let your friends fend for themselves in the game of love.) The first two choices will appear if James and/or Kaitlyn is single. Diamond Choice 1 (Helping Kaitlyn) * Serenade her with your guitar. * Show her around town. * Practice one on one. Diamond Choice 2 (Helping Kaitlyn) * Absolutely hilarious. * Really good with people. * So adventurous. Playing Matchmaker Diamond Choice 1 (Helping James) Choice 8 * What are you doing here? * Get out! * It's good to see you! Choice 9 * Are you kidding me? * I'm glad he's nice to you... * He's obviously planning something! Choice 10 * Abbie's right. * Tyler's right. * Nobody's right. Choice 11 (Chris/Kaitlyn/James/Zig/Becca) * Yes please (��30) * I can't leave the party. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Against the wall. *Harder. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) *Your pants. *Your sweater. Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) *To keep going. *You to hold me. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *On the desk. *Until I'm breathless. Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) *Your top. *Your jeans. Diamond Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) *Keep going. *Cuddle all night long. Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Against the door. *Harder. Diamond Choice 2 (James) *Strip. *Let me help you with that coat. Diamond Choice 3 (James) *I'm ready. *Will you just hold me tonight? Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *Hard. *Softly. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) *Your shirt. *Your pants. Diamond Choice 3 (Zig) *Take me now. *Hold me. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Kiss her. * Grab for the bundle. Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * You look smoking hot! * Where are the ears? Diamond Choice 3 (Becca) * Keep going. * Just cuddle tonight. Chapter Eight: I Want It That Way Choices Choice 1 *When did Arjun get here? *Is everything all right? Choice 2 *You don't have to druge through something you hate. *Sometimes things get hard before they get better. *Ask youself what makes football so important to you. (Confidence improved with Chris) Choice 3 *That sounds fantastic! (�� 18) *I actually have other plans. Diamond Choice 1 *The bubble bath. *A scented candle. *The massage oil. Choice 4 *Kaitlyn's band is really good. *Even a quick mention could give them a head start. Choice 5 *You've been doing a great job as editor-in-chief. *I'm really enjoying working on the paper. *How are things going with Reyna? (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 6 *I was thinking the exact same thing. *I'm supposed to be objective. Choice 7 *We should make some promotional materials. (�� 17) *You'll just have to keep trying. Choice 8 *I loved seeing you grow as a performer. (Confidence improved with Kaitlyn) *A lot of drama has gone down here. Choice 9 *Get under your skin. *Push you around. Choice 10 *I bet you cheated somehow. *There's no need to be a jerk. Choice 11 *Gave a strong performance. (Just the Facts: You chose to give Natasha's band a good review, Confidence improved with yourself in next chapter.) *Weren't that great. (Sour Note) Chapter Nine: Barbie Girls Choices Choice 1 *Absolutely loved it? *Hated it, didn't you? *Had to call about it this early? Confidence improved with yourself if you choose "Gave a strong performance" in previous chapter. Confidence improved with James. Choice 2 *You'll have plenty of opportunities to beat Natasha. *Wouldn't you rather beat her the right way? (Confidence improved with Kaitlyn) Choice 3 *What's wrong? *Have you completely lost it? Choice 4 *I don't want to. *Those girls are awful. *I was going to binge watch my shows. Choice 5 *Fine. (Confidence improved with Becca) *I might need a little more convincing. Choice 6 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. Choice 7 *We're spying on the party from the outside. *We're sneaking in. Choice 8 *Are you feeling okay? *Cool it with the attitude. *I'll try my best. Choice 9 *Obviously pledging. *Reporting! Choice 10 *I can't read! *My couture is at the dry cleaners! *It also said anyone could pledge regardless of dress. Choice 11 *Sense of sisterhood. *Focus on academics. *Community services. Choice 12 This choice is timed! *Follow Becca! *Listen to Madison! If the timer runs out, you stayed back to listen to Madison. Choice 13 *Let's find somewhere to talk. (��16) *I'm sorry, I just don't have time. Choice 14 *What's gotten into you? *How is anyone going to find the sweater? *Was this your plan all along? Choice 15 *This is so sad... *You're becoming a monster. Choice 16 *I've never been more disappointed in someone in my life! *Madison deserves so much better than you. *Will you ever start acting your age? Chapter Ten: Animal Instinct Choices Choice 1 *Worried about post-grad life? *Something with your parents? *Pining away for one Ms. Reyna Mercado? (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 2 *I totally get that. (Confidence improved with James) *Are you still doubting yourself after LA? *Why are you getting back into fiction now? Choice 3 *Take you roller skating? (��17) (Confidence improved with James) *Leave you to work in peace? Diamond Choice 1 *Five points per wipeout! *What's the worst that could happen? Diamond Choice 2 *Help guide him. *Give him a little push. *Let him figure it out on his own. Diamond Choice 3 *What would really make you happy? *You could always go pro in roller skating! *I know a certain cute journalist who believes in you... (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 4 *How are you adjusting to classes? (+Newspaper) *So, tests suck, huh? *How many credits are you taking? Choice 5 *Do you prefer offence or defence? *How are you fitting in with the team? (+Newspaper) *Are you looking forward to being a hotshot? Choice 6 *Is it rough sharing a bathroom with five people? *Are you bonding with your suitemates? (+Newspaper) *Betcha can't wait to move off-campus! Question Everything':Your interview questions will make for a strong article. if you get 3 Newspaper points.'' '''Choice 7 *You've come so far already. (Confidence improved with Zig) *You won't fit in if you don't try. *Those guys suck anyway. Choice 8 *What if we invited him to a petting zoo? (��17) (Confidence improved with Zig) *You can choose for yourself who you want to befriend. Diamond Choice 4 *Aaron, do you like animals? *Zig, you look so happy! *I'm gonna pet them first! Diamond Choice 5 *Zigron. *Laura Junior! *Cornelius! Diamond Choice 6 *That wasn't so bad, was it? *You made five friends, including the goats! *What's the verdict on Aaron? Choice 9 *Chelsea, are you really okay with how he talks to you? *Zig, Manny, can you not right now? *EVERYBODY, STOP! Chapter Eleven: Sabotage Choices Choice 1 *Did you get a gig? (No effect) *Who's the artist? (No effect) Choice 2 *The band will get so much exposure! (No effect) *That'll earn our house so much hype! *But that sounds like a lot of work. Choice 3 *Of course I'll help! (��18) *I already have an article to write. Diamond Choice 1 *Has the weirdest sense of humor? *Has the most experimental sound? *Given the most surprising musical suggestions? Confidence improved for yourself. Choice 4 *Stressed out? (No effect) *Feeling guilty about Madison? (No effect) *''Trying'' to mess this kitchen up? Choice 5 *Hopeless. *Trying, at least. (No effect) Choice 6 *Of course you help. (No effect) *You've been a real handful. Choice 7 *I'll stick with you through this. (Relationship improved with Becca) *I need you to do better in the future. Choice 8 *Still really upset about that. *Letting you handle that. (Impartial: You're counting on Becca to sort out her mess.) *Expecting you to clean after our next party. (Single Minded: The house is your priority) Choice 8 *I hope you're not sacrificing sleep for the paper. *I hope you're still making time for your fiction. Choice 9 *What are you doing? *Are you seriously that petty? (No effect) Choice 10 *Is that a typo on your flyer? (��19) *You're lucky I'm the bigger person. Diamond Choice 1 *Grab Claire some napkins. *Run for it! Diamond Choice 2 *Left! *Right! Diamond Choice 3 *Run around the sidelines! *Forge through the fray. Diamond Choice 4 *Under a table. *Down an aisle. Choice 11 *I'm worried about you two. *Is he still hanging out with Sebastian? *I'm sorry. (No effect) Chapter Twelve: Get What You Give Choices Choice 1 *That sounds bad. (No effect) *I know you two will get through this. Choice 2 *Jealous. *Sad. *Confused. (No effect) Choice 3 *Choose this look! (��25) (Hostess with the Mostess: You impressed your guests) *No thanks. Choice 4 *I can't wait to hear you play! *Look at all these guests! *And Annisa's looking this way. (Playing Matchmaker: You've encouraged Kaitlyn's interest in Annisa) Only if you are not with Kaitlyn. Choice 5 *Are you thinking of telling any jokes tonight? *Have you seen Zack yet? (No effect) Choice 6 *Sorry about that. He's been pretty busy lately. (No effect) *There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Choice 7 *Are you and Tyler going to be okay? *Shouldn't you go after him? *Yikes. (No effect) Choice 8 *Blast their music in the student council room. (+Band Support) *Make an announcement at a meeting. Choice 9 *Are working hard to establish their own sound. (+Band Support) *Totally kick ass! Choice 10 *Could give you some free merch? *Could play at one of your sorority parties! (+Band Support) Choice 11 *Just mention them to friends here and there. (+Band Support) *Hand out flyers. Choice 12 (Dating your LI) *Do it (��30) *Make the most of the party. Choice 13 *You need to stop avoiding this... *Just talk with Madison, for crying out loud! (No effect) Chapter Thirteen: You Oughta Know Choices Choice 1 *Sneak up on them! *Confront them head-on! (No effect) Choice 2 *That's hilarious. *Should I be worried about this? (No effect) Choice 3 *That doesn't explain why you're snooping in our yard. (No effect) *Why are you so invested in this story? Choice 4 *How about the front page? (��19) (Second Opinion) (Confidence improved with yourself) *I'm sure it'll be a great read. Diamond Choice 1 *End up homeless? *Come face-to-face with these 'DD' people? Hostess with the Mostess. Diamond Choice 2 *Thanks for looking out for us. *We can save this house. *Let's hang out more. Choice 5 *You spent the night here. (No effect) *You had breakfast here. Choice 6 *''You're'' working on the weekend! *You both need to relax! *''I'm'' not surprised. (No effect) Choice 7 *You should thank her for the extra effort? *You should tell her to take a break? *Maybe it's not about the paper? (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 8 *You've just gotta dive in. (Confidence improved with James) *Maybe you should write something else. *Don't give up yet. Choice 9 *We'll find him. (��17) *I'm sure you'll get in touch with him. Diamond Choice 3 *Isn't she with Manny? *Whatever floats your boat. Diamond Choice 4 *Dip your chicken in your milkshake! *Put some fries in your burger! *Pour some ketchup into your shake! Confidence improved with James. Diamond Choice 5 *You should decide. *They should confess their feelings. Diamond Choice 6 *I guess this is his normal. *Should we be worried? Choice 10 *You've come a long way since I first met you. *I hope you show your family the article! Confidence improved with Zig. Choice 11 *Excited! *Surprised! *Terrified! Choice 12 *Listen to Chris, Zig. *Not give Manny a free pass, guys. *Kick Manny off the team, Chris. Chapter Fourteen: Unbreak My Heart Choices Choice 1 *But Chris and Zig kind of need me right now. *And I want to be here for you right now. Choice 2 *You should talk things through with him. *You need some time apart. (Hostess with the Mostess) *A break-up to me... Choice 3 *You're already hurting him by avoiding him. *Maybe he'll understand! *Figure out how you feel first. Choice 4 (Chris) *Abbie and Tyler. *How much I'll miss you when you go to Nationals. *Your lips on mine, right now. Choice 5 *Wonderful! *Uninspiring... *Surprising! Choice 6 *You're doing something selfless?! *It's about time. *Madison would love something like that. Choice 7 *Let me help. (��18) *You'll be fine.. Diamond Choice 1 *I'm trying to do, like, this grand gesture kind of thing? *I'm passionate about your company. *Money! Diamond Choice 2 *Nope. *I was president of my sorority for two years. *I'm a heckin' boss. Diamond Choice 3 *It's going to work! *It's about setting things right, not getting what you want. Confidence improved with Becca. Choice 8 *Try to be nice. *Don't let him push you around. Choice 9 *This is going to take time. *She'll come around. *What did you expect? Choice 10 *Make sure everything is okay. (��16) *Let Tyler handle himself. Diamond Choice 4 *Hi, Sebastian. *Everything okay over here? *Is Sebastian bugging you? Diamond Choice 5 *When did the trouble with Abbie start? *Why do you think Abbie ran out like that? *Have you tried to contact Abbie since last night? Diamond Choice 6 *What should Tyler do, then? *Look at you, filled with wisdom! Diamond Choice 7 *Thanks for helping Tyler out. *I'm sorry for being unfair toward you. *Don't do anything uncalled for. Choice 11 *You gave it your best shot. *Forget about him. Choice 12 *Doing okay, Captain? *Congratulations, champion in the making! *Do you really have to go? Last option is only available if you are dating Chris. Choice 13 *Bring glory to Hartfeld! *Stand up to Manny! *Think of me! / Floss every day! Last option depends on your relationship with Chris. Chapter Fifteen: Bitter Sweet Symphony Choices Choice 1 *You must be so proud of James. *I'm glad you were able to make it. *It's great to see you again. Choice 2 *Has been a help to all of us. *Is a fantastic writer. *Is totally James's type. (Playing Matchmaker) Choice 3 *You made it! *How does it feel to be a graduate? *I'm gonna miss the love of my life. Last option only available if you are dating James. Choice 4 *Congrats. Reyna! *But what about me? Choice 5 *I'm looking forward working with you. *I'll miss working with James, though. Choice 6 *Focus on how far you've come. *Remember it will all be over soon. *Let me be your cheerleader. Choice 7 *Just do your best. *You rocked out house show! (Confidence improved with Kaitlyn) *Natasha's got nothing on you. Choice 8 *You were incredible. *You've been better. Choice 9 *Congrats on making the shortlist. *There's no need to be a jerk. *You wanna go? Choice 10 *Don't be a drama queen. *I'm glad that you care. (Confidence improved with Becca) Choice 11 *Tell ghost stories! *Have a fashion show! *Talk about our crushes! Choice 12 *Let's give it a shot! (��15) *I'd rather just hang out. Diamond Choice 1 *Do thirty pushups. *Streak around the neighborhood! Diamond Choice 2 *Drink a bunch of hot sauce. *Kiss Kaitlyn! (Playing Matchmaker) Diamond Choice 3 *Let us give you sharpie tattoos! *Send Twombly fan mail! Diamond Choice 4 *Put ice cubes in your socks! *Send James a flirty text! (Playing Matchmaker) Diamond Choice 5 *Became a cat. *Take out the trash. / Give me a lap dance. Last option depends on your relationship with Becca. Choice 13 *Both. (��17) (Confidence improved with Becca and Chris) *Chris's story. (Confidence improved with Chris) *Becca's story. (Confidence improved with Becca) Choice 14 *Packing. *Writing. *Also sleeping. Choice 15 *We're not that messy. *I know you like a tidy living area. *We cleaned up all the blood stains. Category:The Sophomore Category:Choices Walkthrough